


我的拉丁舞男友

by Anyugui



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyugui/pseuds/Anyugui
Kudos: 3





	我的拉丁舞男友

“啊……真的感觉要死了，”宇智波带土瘫在椅子里“怎么办啊。”  
“这几年我可没少给你出主意，”他的同学野原琳摊摊手“为了你俩我可操心坏了。”  
“别说了，卡卡西那边就叫我一个头两个大了。”带土哀叹道“老祖宗又把事儿都扔给我，忙起来脚都沾不了地。”  
“你家老祖宗这不是给你放假了吗？”琳问他。  
“对啊，所以我在想怎么利用这段时间把卡卡西泡到手。”带土换了个姿势继续瘫着“我馋他的身子，我下贱。”  
“那就去学校看看他啊，”琳开始给带土递点子“争取有点进展。”  
“他只会逼着我陪他跳那个扭来扭去的舞，”带土一想着卡卡西逼着他压腿的样子就打了个寒颤“我非被他玩儿死不可。”  
“感觉这么久了他对你们两个的事总是躲着呢，”琳无可奈何的笑笑“我私下也劝过他，有个伴儿多好啊。”  
“可不嘛，”带土说着又是重重的叹了口气“我就差去他们学校敲锣打鼓求他了。”  
“你有没有想过为什么？”琳为这两个人可谓是操锁了心。  
“我一开始觉得他是觉得这么多年的兄弟想上他感觉很难为情，”带土抠抠脑袋，他的脑细胞快死完了“但时间久了我其实能感觉到他是喜欢我的，但每次我表白他都会狠狠的拒绝我，果然是太傲娇了？”  
“如果真像你这么说的话，我大概能猜到为什么了。”琳摇摇头，心说卡卡西不是傲娇，是想太多“你是【晓】的继承人，这两年斑逐渐放手了，你是财经新闻里的常客，商业巨鳄是同性恋的新闻……这内容要多不好听就有不好听。”  
“……笨蛋卡卡西。”卡卡西的心思被琳一句话道破，带土呆愣了好久才轻骂了一句，语气里又是心疼又是自责“我都不怕他怕什么？”  
“试着好好谈谈，他只是心里没底。”琳拿过架子上的大衣递给带土“想一起走下去就把自己的勇气分给他。”  
带土开着车，车窗外的景色飞速后退，他努力的酝酿着情绪。  
“卡卡西老师现在有空吗？”带土曲起两根手指在前台扣了扣。  
“哟，您来了？”前台早就习惯财经新闻里的商业大鳄出现在面前“七班刚下课，他这会儿应该在办公室呢。”  
“谢谢。”带土一步步的上了楼。  
叩叩——  
“请进。”是卡卡西的声音。  
“早啊卡卡西，”带土一进门就瘫在卡卡西办公桌对面的沙发里“我这个月可被老祖宗折腾坏了，琳建议我来你这里放松一下。”  
“……”卡卡西不慌不忙的喝了口茶“我只能教你跳舞。”  
“不然我还指望你给我上吗？”带土曾经可是一度拒绝跳舞的，也不是觉得娘炮，反正就是觉得别扭“琳说了，多锻炼身体才好，我还没追到你呢，走太早怪可惜的。”  
“我不介意现在就把你送走。”拥有极好素养的卡卡西面带微笑。  
“……”带土委委屈屈的把下巴搁在桌子上，悄咪咪的瞟卡卡西大v领练功服里露出的大片胸肌“你不是挺乐意教我跳舞的吗？”  
“我这儿学费可不便宜，”卡卡西看不见带土在看哪，只觉得蔫儿不拉几的带土他又可爱又好笑“你确定？”  
“确定确定！”带土心说我被你强行按着压腿的时候也不少啊咋没见你收学费呢。  
“行吧那你去换练功服，”卡卡西朝着休息室努努嘴“你之前那套我还给你留着呢。”  
“……”这是他每次来学校骚扰卡卡西必须接受的洗礼“好嘞。”  
带土换完衣服别别扭扭的出来了。  
“换鞋啊，”卡卡西看着带土脚上的皮鞋皱了皱眉“等什么呢？”  
“可不可以……”  
“不可以。”卡卡西瞥了带土一眼。  
“哦。”带土焉头耷脑的换了鞋然后跟着卡卡西往办公室外面走。  
“我说这个鞋实在是太……”带土小声逼逼。  
“怎么了？”卡卡西找了间空教室带着人进去。  
“太有品位了。”带土违心到想哭。  
“我也觉得，”卡卡西把人按在把杆上开始强行压腿“既然你喜欢那就多穿会儿。”  
带土快要哭出声了，他一个硬邦邦的大男人，追卡卡西的这些年硬生生被强行变软。压腿还算轻松，但要命的是下一项。  
“来，你最喜欢的环节。”卡卡西提溜着带土站起来“八字胯。”  
“……可以省略吗？”带土快哭了。  
“为什么？”卡卡西戏谑的盯着带土。  
“我怕累着你。”多么完美的回答。  
“行，那我省了，”卡卡西拍拍带土的肩“你自己来。”  
“……”带土极不情愿的盯着卡卡西。  
“什么嘛，是你来找我帮忙诶，”卡卡西不乐意了“怎么还得我哄着是吧？”  
“不是不是…”带土一阵头疼“我听我听。”  
“这不就对了。”卡卡西靠着一边的把杆“开始吧。”  
“双腿分开后背挺直，嗯，双手环抱。”卡卡西看着别别扭扭摆好姿势的带土差点笑出声“预备…走，one and two and three……”  
全身镜里，带土扭得像是只猩猩，还是只快哭了的猩猩。  
“停停停，你这扭得像什么？”卡卡西重重的叹了口气“在臀部找一个点，然后用这个点画八字，我说多少次了？”  
“我……”猩猩啊不是，带土转过他哀怨的脸“你都逼我练了这么久了，我学不学的会你心里没点儿那什么数吗？”  
“既然你不学那我去带楼下小孩儿了。”卡卡西作势要走。  
“别别别、别啊！”带土激动的都要结巴了“你带小孩儿都是手把手教，怎么到了我就是自力更生了啊？”  
“还不是怕你占我便宜。”卡卡西一想着带土趁自己给他调整揩油的事情就来气，虽然当时为了解气按着他压腿压到崩溃，但现在想起来还是气，我又不是什么随便的卡！  
“那都多少年了啊祖宗！”带土端着手不敢放“现在我压腿都不带喊的了！”  
对啊，治不了你了，所以要避免被你性骚扰。  
“对哦，好些年了呢。”卡卡西回想起了前些年自己的小学同学说要追自己的时候那复杂的心情。  
“那你是不是该考虑答应我了？”带土可怜巴巴的瞅着卡卡西“我追你追的自己都能劈叉了。”  
卡卡西确实是心动了，带土刚说要追他的那阵子他只当对方是一时兴起。但谁又知道这人一追就是三年。卡卡西的心态从一开始的拒绝到了后来的隐隐动摇，他也很喜欢带土没错，但他的顾虑实在太多。  
带土迟早要继承家里的公司，今年斑几乎是放了手，就在这两年，木叶最大的私企【晓】就是他的了。琳说的很对，卡卡西并不想让青年总裁接任的新闻里掺杂着“同性恋”之类的花边新闻。  
他不怕铺天的谩骂和骚扰，他不忍心的是去看别人对带土的言语都多肮脏。  
“这话你问了三年了。”卡卡西声音闷闷的 “以后别再问了。”  
“其实我知道为什么三年的坚持都没能让你接受我。”带土转过身掰着卡卡西的肩膀让他看着自己“我知道你在顾虑什么，我没跟你说过这些不代表我没想过。”  
“既然你知道就没必要再浪费时间了，”卡卡西别过脸去不让带土看清自己的表情“我们会永远都是最好的朋友。”  
那种亲密到无比残忍的关系。  
“旗木卡卡西，”带土一步步逼近卡卡西，最后把他逼到了教室的角落里“这话话我今天就要跟你说明白。”  
带土双手撑着两侧的落地镜，镜子里映着他认着的侧脸。被逼到角落里的卡卡西仿佛被三个带土一起盯着，他不自在的埋着头。  
“我宇智波带土爱我所爱，”他的一字一句敲在卡卡西越发动摇的心上“千夫所指我不改。”  
卡卡西突然发现，一直以来的顾虑也好，厚厚的外壳也好，突然之间就碎了。  
原来我们之间差的是最后一份心安。  
“……”卡卡西沉默良久开口“那你再问我一次。”  
“你什么时候可以考虑当我的男朋友？”带土问他。  
“现在。”卡卡西终于抛下顾虑，拥抱了面前这个男人。  
带土毫不犹豫的吻了卡卡西，后者被堵在角落里没地方可逃，只得吃力地回应对方热烈的纠缠，唇瓣被吮的殷红，舌头被带着起舞，口腔里的每一寸都被狠狠的舔舐，卡卡西被吻的有些缺氧，两人的粗喘交织在一起，其中还夹杂着衣料的摩擦声——带土的手不安分的在卡卡西的臀肉上揉捏着，有力的双手把卡卡西衣领大大敞开的舞蹈服脱了下来，戴着薄茧的手指揉捏着他粉红的肉粒。  
卡卡西的理智告诉他不能在这里，但他招架不住带土的攻势，也战胜不了自己的欲望。  
“放心吧，我可温柔了。”带土居然从挂在一边的包里掏了瓶润滑剂出来。  
“你、你怎么会随身带这种东西？”卡卡西又羞又怒。  
“别瞎想！”带土看着卡卡西奇奇怪怪的眼神满脸通红“我是想着万一哪次你同意了我就可以就地把你给办了！”  
“考虑的挺周全啊，舞蹈室play……”卡卡西闭眼叹气“真想看看你脑子里一天天都装了些什么。”  
“装的全是你，”带土扒掉卡卡西的裤子，沾满润滑剂的手指顺着他的股沟摸到了穴口“每天都想着怎么干你，想的快疯了。”  
卡卡西本想嘲讽他几句，结果私密处被爱抚的快感让他忍不住的趴在带土肩头轻喘。  
“唔……我、我是第一次，”卡卡西把头埋在带土颈窝里，一向摆着张扑克脸的人这会儿羞的说话都是小小声的“你慢点……”  
“你是不是处我心里还没点儿B数吗？”带土的一手扶着卡卡西的臀瓣一手在他穴口揉按“你的黄书阅读量和你的性经历可是成反比的。”  
卡卡西臊的不行，干脆搂着带土的脖子一口亲了上去——堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴。  
带土被亲的心花怒放，他贪婪的吮卡卡西红肿的嘴唇，抢走对方嘴里的空气让他只能在自己口中索取。  
“唔嗯——”被堵住嘴的卡卡西机灵着呻吟一声——带土送了一根手指进去。  
“咕…咕啾……”手指一点点探入卡卡西紧致的后穴，酸胀感和轻微的疼痛随着水声传来。  
“唔……”卡卡西下意识的收紧搂着带土的手臂，小穴也抗拒的瑟缩着。  
“放松，”带土这才松开卡卡西被亲的红肿的嘴唇“一根手指都吃不下还怎么吃我的鸡巴？”  
“啊……”卡卡西头上起了细汗，他努力的去放松。  
“塌腰，”带土引导着卡卡西“像跳舞那样，那个角度我比较好扩张。”  
卡卡西按他说的塌下腰，带土看着镜子里男人美好的后背和曲线勾人的腰，以及，他屁股里插着的自己的手指。  
好美，美的有些不真实。  
“嗯啊——”随着带土将手指整根插入，卡卡西失声叫了出来，肠道内的嫩肉被带土忽轻忽重的按压着，随着不时的扣弄还会发出阵阵水声，逐渐适应被插入的卡卡西从中尝出了一丝快感，呻吟中夹杂着舒适的粗喘。  
“第二根了，”带土拍拍卡卡西的屁股“忍着点。”  
“啊……哈啊…”卡卡西努力的把腰往下压，好让带土能进来的轻松些“慢、慢点…唔嗯……”  
“好，慢点。”三年都慢慢过来了，我还急这一时吗“疼了就咬我。”  
“嗯……”卡卡西才舍不得咬带土，他咬着牙忍疼，努力地配合着带土的扩张。  
好不容易适应了，接着就是第三根。卡卡西疼的直哼，整个人都在抖，带土心疼的打算抽出手指，结果刚抽了一半卡卡西就反过手来握住了他的手腕“没事…真的……嗯…”  
“我怕你受伤，”带土心疼坏了，呼噜了一把卡卡西汗津津的头发“我……鸡巴挺大的。”  
“你、唔嗯……再那么多废话…就换我上你了！”卡卡西放狠话了。  
“……那你别忍着，叫两声又不会少肉。”带土说着继续扩张起来，到手的卡卡西怎么可能让他当1呢。  
卡卡西确实忍不住了，一直把头埋在带土颈窝里，时不时地发出呻吟和喘息。带土听得有些上头，扩张的过程卡卡西疼带土也疼——憋得鸡儿疼。  
男人抱在一起，漫长的像是过了一个世纪，卡卡西后穴里的手指终于变成了四根，带土腾出扶着他屁股的手帮他撸了撸，半硬着的东西一下子就立了起来，夹在两人紧贴的小腹之间，贴着带土同样火热的肉棒。  
“想要这个吗？”带土缓缓的顶胯，让两根肉棒相互摩擦，两人分泌的粘液涂上了对方的鸡巴“又粗又长，会操进手指到不了的地方，让你爽的直叫。要吗？嗯？”  
“哈啊……”卡卡西已经完全适应了四根手指，小穴贪婪的把带土的手指往里吸“要…嗯……”  
“好，这是我们的第一次。”带土抽出手指让卡卡西转了个身“你一定要好好看着，把今天的事永远记在脑子里。”  
带土终于如愿以偿的扒掉了这身练功服，并且将高跟舞鞋蹬得老远。  
其实就是最平常的站着后入，可这里是舞蹈室，卡卡西扶着的墙上贴着全身镜。不容他说些什么，带土就掐着他的腰操了进来，带土的东西可比手指厉害多了，刚一进来卡卡西就险些双腿一软跪坐下去，他还穿着舞鞋，只得塌着腰扶着墙才能站稳。  
好粗，好大，炽热的，坚硬的……一下下的操进卡卡西软糯的后穴，清晰的水声里是他愈发享受的呻吟，带土的手抚上卡卡西因为仰头而分外突出的喉结，他就这么轻轻的掐着，卡卡西动弹不得，只能看着镜子里自己被操到潮红的脸，再向下，就是被顶的乱晃的鸡巴和被操的汁水四溅的小穴，卡卡西的手腾出一只手抚上带土掐着自己腰的那只手。  
“来，卡卡西老师，教教我该怎么扭八字胯，”带土在卡卡西正享受的时候停下了“每次你扭八字胯我都是强撑着才没硬，你扭的太好看了。”  
“你别闹…嗯……这、这哪是教你的时候……唔…”卡卡西难受的下意识扭动腰肢。  
“这不是在扭了吗？”带土一巴掌掴在卡卡西的屁股上，打得他半边臀肉弹了弹“我记得是在臀部找一个点，然后用这个点画八字对吗？”  
“唔嗯……对…”卡卡西开始后悔教了带土。  
“那老师……用屁眼画八字怎么样？”带土坏笑着回应镜子里卡卡西又羞又恼的眼神“肯定很爽。”  
“哈啊……啊…”卡卡西真的开始扭八字，他上半身狼狈的趴在镜子上，柔软的腰压得很低，插着鸡巴的屁眼一下下的画着八字，快感的刺激让他扭得不是很标准，但细软的腰肢怎么扭都是好看的，带土开始配合着他的扭动缓缓抽插，两人能从镜子里看到带土的鸡巴将卡卡西的小腹撑大，看着卡卡西扭动着的腰带土恨不得掐着这腰狠狠的操。  
平时一本正经的卡卡西这会连叫声都软软的，但又不娘气，带着勾人的情欲勾的带土神魂颠倒。

“爽不爽？”大概上位都爱问这种羞耻问题，带土掐着卡卡西的腰操的很深，每一下都发出响亮的肉体碰撞声。  
“哈啊……唔…”卡卡西羞的不行，但为了能有个痛快他只得含糊的应着“爽…啊……”  
得到回应的带土仿佛瞬间打了鸡血，掐着卡卡西的腰就是又快又深的操，卡卡西又疼又爽带着哭腔射了一镜子，而带土还在冲刺，最后在卡卡西破碎的呻吟中，他用仅存的一丝理智在爆发的前一秒将鸡巴抽了出来，接着将炽热的精液射在卡卡西的股沟里和他勾人的细腰上。  
带土扶着腿都软了的卡卡西到一边的椅子上休息，还殷勤的帮他清理。  
“滚去把镜子擦干净，”带土刚给卡卡西擦干净身子就接到了新命令“敢留一点痕迹你就完了。”  
“好好好，”带土拿着衣服递给卡卡西“你穿上，别着凉了。”  
卡卡西穿上衣服，看着带土蹲在镜子跟前擦那滩属于自己的精液，脸上刚褪下去的红又爬了上来。  
你是我几番挣扎都没能摆脱的纠葛，那么余生也请和我纠缠下去。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
琳：太好了我以后有粮磕了  
堍：我馋卡卡西的身子，我下贱。  
卡：腰好不代表经得起折腾！


End file.
